Ma Bataille
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il ne s'agit pas d'être une bonne ou une mauvaise mère, il s'agit d'être une mère.


Écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème Bataille. Bonne lecture !

 _ **Ma Bataille**_

Se réveiller à quinze heures dans un lit inconnu en jurant comme un camionneur parce que merde, on s'est pas réveillé, on devait amener son gosse au lycée, chercher son jean, son haut, son sac, partir sans laisser de trace et foncer vers chez soi, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle être une mauvaise mère.

Et ça, c'est moi.

Après avoir trouvé où on était, s'être rappelé où on avait garé sa voiture la soir passé, rentrez chez soi à seize heures et trouver son fils là, qui dit d'un air nonchalant qu'il a pris le bus, ce matin et ce soir, et qu'il monte pour faire ses devoirs ou traîner sur internet, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle avoir un fils idéal.

Souvent, je me dis que je ne le mérite pas, Sora, il est adorable, attentionné, il comprend quand je galère, il n'en demande jamais trop. Il veut aider tout le monde. On s'entend bien, il évite le sujet des filles et de la protection pour le sexe quand je l'évoque, je le taquine sur ses poils qui poussent et il est gêné et il me dit que bientôt, pour moi, c'est la ménopause, je regarde son T-shirt d'un groupe de rock en lui demandant s'il va vraiment sortir avec ça, il me balance une écharpe à la gueule en me disant qu'il faudrait pas non plus que je choppe une crève, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle le bonheur.

On est un peu bizarre, un peu normaux. Je sais pas bien faire à manger, mais comme toutes les mères il m'arrive de chanter à tue-tête _C'est mon fils, ma bataille_ et de finir par pleurer. C'est vrai. Il est la seule chose au monde qui mérite que je me batte pour elle, n'en déplaise aux sociétés protectrices des animaux, des droits de l'enfance et toutes ces choses. Des immigrés affamés ? Ça n'est rien, je suis désolée, ça n'est rien pour moi comparé à mon fils qui pleure après s'être fait larguer. Et j'irai sonner chez cette greluche de Kairi si elle lui fait encore du mal, pour la dissuader de le toucher, de s'approcher seulement de la chair de ma chair.

Je le connais par cœur, il me connait par cœur, je me bats paisiblement.

Sora veut aider tout le monde, vraiment.

Se réveiller à l'heure, trouver le lit de son fils vide et une lettre qui dit je t'aime qui dit je pars aider des jeunes syriens.

Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle tomber de haut.

Se demander comment on a pu ne rien voir, se demander si c'est seulement possible. Ouvrir son ordinateur – bien sûr que je connais le mot de passe, c'est celui de mon _fils_ – et trouver tout ce qu'on aurait dû voir avant. Trouver le lieu de rendez-vous, son avion partait il y a deux heures, courir quand même vers la voiture et griller des feux, cramer les limitations de vitesse pour arriver à l'aéroport, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une bataille désespérée. Arriver. Trop tard. L'appeler. Pas de réponse.

Je revois tout. Le revoir, cet ado normal, le revoir enfiler ses Converses et mettre son sac sur l'épaule avant de filer vers le collège, puis le lycée. L'entendre rire quand il entend Balavoine pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

Appeler la police. Hurler. Retrouvez-le. Mon fils. Se faire calmer de force, mais continuer de hurler. Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle l'horreur.

Suivre l'avancement de l'enquête, donner le plus d'informations possible, rappeler sur un téléphone qui ne sonne même plus tous les soirs, ça, c'est une bataille. Vous deviez pas le toucher, merde.

Voir les regards des gens sur moi. Qui changent. Mon regard sur moi, qui change. Comment ça a pu m'échapper à ce point ? Comment j'ai pu laisser faire ça ? C'est pas lui, il était juste un gosse, c'était ma faute de pas avoir su le protéger.

Ses CDs un peu trop fort, sa chambre en bordel que je contemple d'un air défait. Ne jamais refaire ce lit pour essayer de se faire croire que c'est pas encore fini pour de vrai.

Le regarder partir tout excité pour son premier voyage scolaire, rire en découvrant sur son cou son premier suçon. L'engueuler pour son linge sale qu'il mettait d'un coup et pas petit à petit comme il faudrait. Le serrer dans mes bras devant un film triste qui le fait pleurer. L'entendre parler du dernier livre qu'il a lu, de sa journée avec ses amis. L'admirer essayer d'apprendre la guitare, s'excuser de pas être rentré pour le dîner comme je l'avais promis. Lui jurer de se rattraper le lendemain. Le voir me pardonner si facilement. Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle le passé.

C'est ce qu'on appelle perdre sa bataille.

.

.

Maintenant que vous êtes un peu déprimés vous pouvez écouter _Mon fils est parti au djihad_ de Gauvain Sers pour vous achever, ça m'a au moins autant inspiré que Balavoine.

Je m'en vais de ce pas me tirer une balle, Adieu.

Je ressuscite avec des commentaires !


End file.
